


Depression - 抑郁症

by Kyokusyuu



Series: 旧时光 [2]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Depression, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Novelette, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, RicMin, Unrequited Love, jinmin - Freeform, 他们不属于我, 单人视角, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 如果有一天我忍不住问你，你最喜欢的人是谁，请你一定要骗我。无论你心里有多么的不情愿，也请你一定要说，你喜欢的人是我。
Relationships: Lee Minwoo/Park Choongjae | Junjin, Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Lee Minwoo
Series: 旧时光 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755





	Depression - 抑郁症

**Author's Note:**

> 故事始于一场梦。  
> 希望现实中的李玟雨可以拥有他所渴望的爱情。

当你看见天上的星星  
可会想起我  
可会记得当年我的脸  
曾为你比星星笑得更多  
当你见到闪亮的星星  
请你想起我  
当你见到星河灿烂  
求你在心中记住我  
  
  
关于爱情，每个人都有话说。  
  
  


他蜷曲在一棵大树底下，抱着膝盖把自己缩进羽绒大衣里面，缩得紧紧地，不留一丝一毫的缝隙。他将四肢所有的空间压缩再压缩，直到感觉自己变成一粒极细又小的灰尘，隐藏在这茫茫无边的世界中，没有任何一个人再会找得到他，记得他，爱他。  
  
山上面非常非常冷，寒风刮着他的头发和他露在外面的所有肌肤，即便他已经缩的很紧了，可是这无处不在的风依旧以强势不容抗拒的力道钻进他的衣服里面，宰割着他的身体。他靠着的大树后面是一座孤单的新坟，那是他好朋友的坟墓，她在七天前自杀死了。她和她的情人约好一起殉情，可惜她死了她的情人却没有，所以她就只能一个人孤孤单单的长眠在这里，带着她的爱情一起永远长眠在这里。  
  
她直到死的时候还以为她的情人是爱她的。她直到死之前也还做着美丽的梦。哪像他，要活着承受美梦破碎的疼痛，即使死也带不走自己的爱，就算是骗人的也没有。  
  
她和情人一起自杀的时候，他正在舞台上跳舞，在舞台上和他的忠裁比心心，在下舞台后喝他买给他的热咖啡，被他抱着取暖，被他亲吻。他的忠裁身上总有一股浓郁的阳光味道，他可以从无数憧动的人影中轻易地把他闻出来。他的味道那么香，那么甜，那么特别。他喜欢他的味道，干干净净的，毫不迂回的。他问过他，你是怎么做到的？怎么做到把阳光那么平均的溶入你的每一寸肌肤里？他不回答他，只是羞涩的弯起他那饱满漂亮的嘴唇，更加用力的抱紧他。  
  
他说：“我爱你。”  
  
他说：“那就留下爱我的证据。”  
  
曾经他那样笑着拥抱他，激烈地，热情地，让他感觉被他所需要着。可是为什么当初抱紧他的人是他，推开他的人也同样是他？他以为忠裁是爱他的，他曾经那样的迁就过他，爱护过他，宠溺过他。他曾经发着热冒着大雪来看他；他曾经弹着吉他为他唱写给他的情歌；他曾经……他曾经……他们有过好多好多的曾经，却失去了现在与未来。为什么他可以这样狠心？  
  
他一次次给他希望，又一次次让他失望，原来，无害之人，越会是加害之人。  
  
他急速的喷出呼吸，温热的呼吸从嘴里喷到他冰冷的肌肤上，他有些怀念他宽大温暖的怀抱，于是他把自己又抱紧了一点。  
  
他说：“我不爱你了。”  
  
他说：“那就毁灭所有爱的证据。”  
  
他说：“我要怎么做？”  
  
他说：“我的心那么爱你，请先把它抹去。”  
  
  
和他分手的那天傍晚，他离开了舞台。  
  
他想逃离这个城市，却无处可去。一个人怎么可能一生只做同样一件事，住同一间房间，睡同一张床，看同样的街景，度过同样的春夏秋冬？  
  
怎么可能，只对一个人忠心，只看一个人，痴恋同一个人？  
  
他不断的想逃走，却又不断的感到厌烦。  
  
他想将不爱的东西从窗口丢弃，枯萎的花，过期的维他命，不再流行的戒指，失宠的回忆，模糊的爱情……还有他自己。  
  
他走回熟悉的街道，在他们过去约会的第三根路灯下等，怔怔望着不断穿过马路的人群，直到夜幕落下。  
  
他买了一瓶烧酒，穿过杜鹃盛开的公园，在月下独酌。  
  
他坐在公园的绿色长凳子上，仰起头喝酒的时候看到了远处的大型广告板子上Eric放大的脸部特写。他微微的笑了笑，每次他和忠裁吵架，Eric都会陪他喝酒，听他抱怨，看他撒酒疯，为他承载他的眼泪。  
  
然后，什么也不说的轻轻地吻吻他。  
  
他的Eric早已习惯他的悲伤。  
  
哀莫大于心死。站在舞台上的他，倾国倾城，万众瞩目，才华洋溢，本性张扬。前卫到漫不经心，性感到超越想象，暧昧到探测极限，伤感到放纵沉沦。  
  
为什么每个人都说他应该站在舞台上？这曾经是他的梦想和生命，现在他才发现是他太渴望被爱，太渴望被所有的人宠爱。可是他得到了好多好多的爱，却无论如何也要失去他的爱。  
  
站在镜子前面他才突然惊觉自己苍老了，皮肤松弛了，眼角嘴边有了细纹，他无端地感到害怕。他不敢相信这张衰老而丑陋的脸能够再站在舞台上，他不敢相信看到这张可怕的脸孔以后还会有人爱他，他最害怕的事情终于发生了。他害怕在睡梦中世界突然崩塌，他害怕醒来时牙齿全部掉光，他害怕他爱的人从来没有爱过他，他害怕青春消逝，他害怕就这样死去。  
  
Eric曾说：别怕别怕，天使正在对你微笑。但是他为什么看不见？  
  
他若是贪婪，嫉妒，猜疑，天使真的能够谅解吗？  
  
他若是心虚，寂寞，恐慌，天使真的会同情吗？  
  
他在严寒的城市中，找寻天使的温柔。  
  
  
他缩在大树底下，随着寒风朝他吹来的，似乎还隐隐缠绕着呼唤他的声音。  
  
玟雨……玟雨……  
  
他闭起眼睛他不想去理会。声音渐渐变近，变多，他听出了忠裁的声音，果然他依然是最容易辨认的那一个。还有烔完，他的声音还是那么高……接着是彗星……再来是Andy……  
  
他将自己的空间减缩的更小了一点，一丛灌木遮挡住他的身体，他坚信没有人看得到他，没有人找得到他，大家会忘记他，大家不会再爱他。他想慢慢地，小小地消失掉。在这里，在他朋友的墓碑旁边，空间渐渐减少，自己也渐渐不复存在。  
  
他把头埋在双膝之间，他把呼吸放的很轻，呼喊他的声音渐渐远离了过去。突兀的，天地之间又只剩下他一个人了。他慌忙抬起头，他真的什么也听不见了，他开始怀疑刚才的叫声不过是他的错觉，也许是他快要死了，不是说在死亡之前都会有美丽的幻觉出现吗？对啊，没有人会知道他去了哪里，知道他躲在这里，藏身于他好朋友的坟墓旁边。  
  
他笑了笑，睁着眼睛冷漠地望着世界，世界也在照样回望着他。这样的距离刚好，他不知道，也不愿知道，眼中的朦胧是不是泪光。  
  
突然，一只大掌从背后抚摸上他被风吹乱的头发，对方手心的温度真实的从头顶传过来，他激灵的打了一个寒颤。没等他有任何的反应，只觉眼睛一花，被狠狠地揉进了一个滚烫的怀抱里，对方抓出他的脸，从他的眉毛，眼睛，脸颊，鼻子，下巴，一路洒下细碎的吻，最后堵住他冰冷干燥的嘴唇。温热软滑的舌头伸进来，顿时涌入一股浓郁的烟草气息。他紧闭着牙齿，对方也不逼他，只是扶住他的后脑勺，轻柔缓慢的用舌头在他冰凉的双唇间滑动。他僵硬的手抱不紧他，但是身体在他的呼吸，体温还有撩拨下逐渐暖和起来。他闻到那股不同于忠裁的，能抚平他伤感让他心安的Polo Black香水味，他尝到他舌头上的烟味和唾液的微甜。他的牙关自动打开来，男人也不再客气，长驱直入，猛力的动作将他的背抵往身后的大树。软腻的舌头，浑重的呼吸，他不再觉得冷了。他知道这个世界上只有一个人有能力找到他，无论他在哪里，只有一个人能不计千辛万苦的来找他。  
  
原来，他所向往的爱情一直有人给他，可惜他竟然什么也看不到。  
  
男人不愿意放过他，不停地吻，不停地吻……两人纠缠在一起的双唇间已经流下了湿润的痕迹，他还是不停地吻。  
  
他终于能够抬起手了，他环住了他的背。  
  
关于爱情，他已无话可说。

Fin


End file.
